


Uncontrollable

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith goes through Galra puberty very suddenly, and the blade members notice.





	1. Chapter 1

The unquenchable desire had been inside of Keith all day. 

It was so remarkably different from his usual stature he began to feel alarmed. Instead of dominant to his feelings, and in control, he felt weak and submissive. 

He, of course, hadn't been prepared to face the blade of marmora that day. 

If his instinct to submit was that strong even around his fellow human companions, then who knew how bad it would be around other full blooded Galra. Assuming, of course, that his problem was of Galra nature. 

The second Keith walked onto the main deck, he smelled it. The  
delicious scent of smoke and woodsy after scent. 

He wasn't the only one affected by it either. Apparently, the blade member sensed Keith as well. The mans mask came down and his eyes rested on Keith's. Even from half way across the room, he could feel the mans desire. 

"Omega." He growled. 

Keith stood completely still as the Galra came barreling towards him with a delirious look on his face.

Keith cried out when the man reached his form and spun him around like it was nothing. He began to rut against Keith's ass, his clothed cock raising Keith's arousal to an unimaginable high. 

"What the fuck!?" Shiro ripped the Galra away from Keith, and in response, the man howled and bared his teeth at shiro. 

"This is an omega in heat. Do you really expect me not to take him?"

Shiro yelled at the man, but Keith didn't hear. All he could take in was the memory of the galras hard cock pressing against his clothed, but eager, hole. He felt slick pool around his thigh at the thought. 

"Fuck, he's really deep into it. This is a bitch that needs to be bred, paladin. I'm sure you understand."

Shiro groaned in exasperation. "No! I don't understand! And you can't just take him, he's a fucking paladin-"

Shiro stopped at the sight of three more blades standing at the door, their sights on Keith. 

Keith had no idea what to do with himself. So he went with his instinct. 

He got on his knees, and bent over, presenting his ass to the awaiting Galra. He then pull down his pants a bit to exposed his wet, clenching hole. 

"Fuck, look at that cunt." A masked Galra snarled. "So ready to be fucked."

"I haven't seen an omega in deca-phoebes."

Keith whimpered and wiggled his round cheeks for his present company. 

The Galra next to shiro chuckled. "Look at him. Desperate to get fucked. Are you really going to deny him that?"

Shiro closed his eyes in confusion and opened them back up to still see Keith presenting his small pink hole. It looked so ready to be ravaged. 

"I don't know what the hell is happening, but I know if Keith were in his right mind he would never want this."

Shiro stormed off, no doubt to get help. 

"Well, little halfie, let's satisfy you're slutty little cunt, hm?"

Keith moaned in desperation. His mind couldn't register anything other than his need to fuck. 

"Please." Keith reached his hands back and pulled apart his butt cheeks to reveal more sight to his winking asshole. 

"Don't mind if I do." The Galra closest to him came forward and stood behind Keith. Without a word, he began devouring Keith's ass with his tongue. 

"Agh!" Keith cried out and pushed his hips back into the mans face, ravenous for more of his touch. 

"What a whore."

"Look at the bitch. He's so fertile. So ready to carry pups."

"Would you like that? You want to be fat and round with my pups? Want to be a pregnant bitch like you were meant to be?"

Keith screamed in pleasure as his ass gushed more slick. He came at the mere thought of being pumped full of come, and other fluids. 

Gosh, there was something really wrong going on. 

"STOP!"

The Galra looked up at the sight of allura striding into the room, her eyes stopping on Keith's presenting form. 

"I must ask you stop this immediately She tried to look unaffected by Keith's position. 

One Galra, the large one that had been talking to shiro, stood up to meet the princesses gaze. "I am afraid we cannot do that. This omega requires to be bred. And besides, we haven't touched such a fertile omega in so long. He will make beautiful children."

Before allura could respond, she was shuffled out the door by an impatient looking Galra. 

He looked at the largest Galra. "Won't this interfere with our alliance, Dimitru?"

The now named man looked back at him. "I do not think so. Now. It is time to fuck the omega."

Keith keened at the thought and arched his back even more, letting his ass cheeks spread more, and ultimately showing off his still wet hole. 

Without ceremony, a Galra came up behind Keith and pushed his dick into him, causing Keith to moan out loudly. 

"Yes! You are a virgin aren't you? An untouched whore. What a delicacy."

The man pumped his hips into Keith, causing the small man to cry out moans, begging for release. 

"Please fill me with your come! Make me your pregnant fucking slut. I need it!"

The Galra roared in reply and fucked into Keith harder, knocking him forward with each thrust. He swore he could feel the Galra cock at the back of his throat. 

Keith moaned as the man finished in him. Another cock lined up to Keith's butt, pushing in without prompting. His dick squelched around the come already inside Keith's dirty used hole.

"Fuck, little slut. Look at this."

The man slapped Keith's cheek in admiration. He placed both hands on the creamy white globes. He squeezed them in his hand and pulled them apart. 

Keith moaned wantonly, letting the random Galra pound into him like the slut he was. 

By his 5th Galra, Keith was fucked out, his hole stretched and used. 

Still, the Galra kept pouring in, desperate to breed the filthy omega. 

Keith yelled as his back hit the wall. He looked up to see the Galra he remembered as Dimitru holding his thighs in place. 

"Can't wait to pummel your sweet little hole. Gonna give you my babies. Gonna knot your innocent little hole. 

Keith mewled and pushed his hips toward Dimitrus pulsing cock. Without further ado, he pushed into the sopping heat, and moaned. 

Keith tilted his head to the side in submission and bliss. He felt tears stream down his cheeks as his hole was filled and fucked to the brim. 

His whorish, shrill moans filled the room, seeping it with desire. He placed 2 more fingers into his already filled hole, desperate for more. 

"Fuck, what a slut! Haven't had enough yet half breed?"

Keith moaned and begged to be taken by another. At the same time. 

"Allineua. Come."

The man he guessed to be Allineua stepped forward, his penis out of its confines, surrounded by a big purple hand. "Yes?"

"Help me satisfy the needy omega. He wants two in one hole." Dimitru let out a barrel of laughter and beckoned Allineua closer. 

Said man did come closer, his dick ready in hand. 

Keith whimpered at the thought of both cocks filling his tiny hole. 

He gasped as Allineua came behind, lifted him from the wall, and instead against him, and made his fantasy a reality. 

Keith cried out in ecstasy as both men fucked into his whole, filling him up beautifully. 

Keith moaned, tears streaming down his face. The penises inside of him jolted and shifted, the friction between them and his hole making him even more wet than before. 

"Yes! What a little slut. Such a needy boy pussy. Tell me. Tell me what you want."

"In me! Fill me with your kits. Knot my hole please!"

The Galra that were inside him granted his wish, knotting him from the inside. 

"Fuck! Yes! Yes! Milk my cock with your tiny hole. YES!" The man roared in pleasure. 

Keith moaned and threw his head back, closing his eyes in bliss. 

In the next 5 minutes, he had been pulled from the wall to the floor, now on top of the Galra man. 

Keith let out a high pitched gasp as he was penetrated from below. His ass jiggled as he bounced up and down on the pulsing cock below. 

Keith screamed as another man came up behind him and entered his hole as well. 

Another dick came up in front of him, nudging against his plump swollen lips. 

He gladly accepted, granting the cock access to his throat. 

It was at this point that the door slammed open, countless soldiers pouring into the room. Allies of the coalition. 

"Let the boy go or we'll be forced to subdue you."

The Galra in charge, Dimitru, looked at the intruding men, still pumping his cock into Keith's mouth. "You have no right to intrude on this."

Keith was too out of it to notice his fellow teammates, the paladins, watching him get fucked. 

"Jesus Christ!" Hunk gasped at the sight of his friend being fucked by so many Galra. 

Shiro stepped forward and warmed his arm up, ready to fight. "Let him go, or I swear I will kill all of you."

Dimitru rolled his eyes. "Once were done with him. He's already been knotted, pulling out would be too painful for him now."

Shiro snarled. 

Keith looked over at his former team mates in a daze. He continued bouncing on the cocks inside him, all the while staring at a gaped mouth Lance. 

Finally, all three men came, two in his ass, one in his mouth. 

"Okay, that is quite enough." Allura stammered out. She was disgusted by what she'd witnessed. 

"Yes, princess."

Dimitru and the others pulled out of Keith, leaving him a shaking, blissed out mess on the floor. 

The second the Galra had left, shiro ran straight for Keith, covering him with a cloth. 

"You're okay," he whispered. "We're just gonna get you to the cryopods..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has some unfinished business with Keith.

Keith.   
Keith.   
"Keith."

The man in question opened his eyes, slowly readjusting to the outside world. 

When he was finally able to comprehend his surroundings, he figured out that he was in the cryo chamber room, outside of a pod. 

"Hey..." shiro held Keith up and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Keith frowned and looked at the rest of the room. His teammates all looked... disturbed to say the least. Upset, and concerned. Lance couldn't even meet his eyes. 

"I don't know." Keith mumbled. "What happened?"

Shiro stiffened. "You don't remember?"

Keith shook his head and stepped forward a bit. 

"Now, now." Coran stepped forward and placed his hand on Keith's shoulder. "You should probably take it easy."

Keith narrowed his eyes. "Why? What aren't you telling me?"

Coran looked at the floor. "I did a few tests on you. You've been acting so strange the past few days, I thought I should figure it out."

Allura nodded. "And what did you find?"

Coran bit his lip. "Would everyone clear the room please?"

Everyone but Keith and allura left the sleep chamber room. 

Keith looked expectantly at Coran. "So, what were the results?"

Coran sighed. "I'm not sure how your species is supposed to work, so I'm not positive if this is a good or bad thing, but-"

"You're pregnant."

<>

Lance lied completely still. 

He looked at the ceiling in silence, awaiting what was to come. He counted his breaths and the times he blinked. Anything to make the minutes and seconds go by. 

Lance snapped his head to the side when he heard the door swish open. 

In came a tired looking Keith, who became confused looking Keith as soon as he saw lance. 

"What are you doing here?" Keith rubbed his arms in mock attempt at comfort. 

Lance cleared his throat and stepped closer to the boy. He had seen what he was like. 

Lucid, arching, glowing. Bearing his soul to the world, showing his luminous body. 

He'd seen Keith in his natural element, with a dick inside him. 

"I was wondering when you'd come back." Lance had been waiting in Keith's room for over an hour. "I think we should talk."

Keith blinked and sighed. "Not tonight. I cannot handle it tonight."

Keith made a move toward his bathroom, but was stopped by a hand around his arm. 

"We need to talk."

Keith looked up at lance, inquisitively. After a moment, he bowed his head in submission. 

"That's better." Lance mumbled in a shaky breath. "On the bed. Ass up, head down."

Keith did as he was told without question, despite the burning resistance in his brain. 

"Don't move."

Lance stepped quietly towards Keith and onto the bed, barely a noise. Keith whimpered when he felt lance pulling his pants down, and he begged his hands to resist, but they didn't. He just had to lay there, face buried in the pillows, as lance stared at his wrecked asshole. 

Lance wasted no time, immediately sticking 3 fingers into Keith's warm hole. 

"Damn, they did a bad job of loosening you up. You feel brand new still."

Keith whimpered clenched his ass around lances fingers. 

"So eager." Lance pulled his hands away. "I'm not done yet."

Keith yelped as lance flipped him onto his back, and through a leg over his shoulder. 

At this point, lance was mostly undressed, with his average sized penis erect, swollen, and ready to fill Keith up. 

"I saw how you were looking at me."

Lance rubbed his leaking tip up and down Keith's slick ass crack. 

"You wanted me to fuck you." He let the tip in, just a bit. "Well, here you go."

Keith moaned gutturally as he was entered for the millionth time that day. His asshole was being used as a toy to fuck and fill. He was no longer a person. 

Keith cried as lance hit his prostate head on, over and over. Sharpshooter indeed. 

"Fuck, you like that?" Lance fucked into the sobbing man beneath him. "You love getting knocked down a peg. You love having everyone be able to see what a naughty little slut you are. You want the whole world to see your tiny hole getting pounded. You would absolutely fucking love that, huh?"

Lance slapped his hips against Keith's messily, pre come and slick getting all over their thighs. 

"Please stop..." Keith whispered. 

He moaned as Lance filled up his cavern with even more come. He screamed, however, when lance decided to help Keith out as well. 

Four fingers in his ass, and one hot, wet mouth on his small prick was all it took for Keith to turn to liquid. 

He wrapped his thighs around lances neck and squeezed. He screamed as shock waves of complete euphoria flashed through him. He had never felt this good. 

He spurt his load into lances mouth shortly after, and lance swallowed it all. 

He stood up and looked down at the panting Keith. "Fuck, I've never had someone that good before. You're a damn slutty freak in bed."

Keith felt tears roll down his face as lance slapped his already abused butt cheeks, and pinched them to his desire. 

"I'm pregnant."

Lance stilled and stared right into Keith skull. 

"With the marmoras babies. And now yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's weird and kinky and unrealistic, I know. I'm delving into my strangest parts of my mind to get this all out of my system.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith had had a very odd week. 

That was kind of an understatement. Actually, it was the most abnormal, insane week he had ever had. 

Currently, the boy was curled up in a small pile of cushions and blankets, all piled up to surround him, creating a safe exterior for him to feel comfortable. 

Keith nuzzled his hand made wall and dug his nose into the pillows. This was the most comfort he'd had all week. 

Everything was happening so quickly. One second, he wasn't himself. Completely not in the right mind. The next, he was absolutely clear headed. But stuck with all of the memories of things he had done while he was mentally absent. 

Coming back into his normal mindset and finding out he was pregnant was a huge punch to Keith's reality barrier. He had grown up a man. He had a dick and balls, he could make girls pregnant. He could never get pregnant himself. That was just normal. 

Now, he was being treated like a wounded puppy half the time, and a glorified sex slave the other half. 

Speaking of which, Keith still had no idea what he was going to do about lance. 

So he just cradled himself in his little bed he made, and tried to sleep his troubling thoughts away. 

<>

"Please listen Keith, this is important."

Keith snapped out of his daze and put his eyes forward. 

In the room with him was allura, Coran, and the intimidating Kolivan. 

He could hardly look the Galra in the eye, for a number of reasons. He was embarrassed and ashamed, for one. Was he even allowed to look the Galra in the eye now that he knew Keith was an omega? 

"There are omegas, betas, and alphas. Betas take up most of the Galra population. Alphas are less common, but they exist among leadership roles especially. I myself am an alpha."

Keith bowed his head even deeper. He was worthless, certainly not qualified to be standing in front of the powerful man he once considered a friend. 

"Omegas are extremely rare. They are the breeders of our species, though they are scarce. Any that are found are taken to be bred and spoiled by their alphas."

Keith gave a slight nod. Kolivan didn't seem to be satisfied with that. 

"It appears you know some of this already. Tell me, why do you shy away from me?"

Keith stilled, finally meeting the large mans gaze. 

Kolivans eyes were still filled with the same stoic nobility they always had. 

"I'm not sure where I stand anymore."

Kolivan gave Keith an understanding look and tilted his head. "Exactly where you've always stood."

Keith looked at the man in front of him, and despite the cold emotionless set of his stature, Keith felt the first bit of comfort from another person he'd had in a long time. 

<>

Allura had told Keith that the Galra who'd... attacked him were banned from the ship, and were only allowed access in emergencies. He would never have to see them unless he was in battle.

But Keith felt that he would see them again. Apparently he was carrying one or two of their kids. A 'litter' as Kolivan had called it. 

Keith had longed for his nest throughout the whole day. His little fortress he had built on a previous day, that was the nest. Apparently that was what omega created to lounge in while in heat or in times of distress. 

Keith curled up in his personally safe spot, and closed his eyes. After a long day of stress, he was happy to be by himself finally. He was always most content when he was alone.

Well, not entirely alone. 

Keith felt his flat stomach in anxiety. There were living beings in there. His children.

Keith never thought he would be able to father a child, let alone carry multiple. It was such a head rush. 

Kolivan had explained how birthing worked. It all made sense in the end, but Keith held back a shudder at the remembrance of Corans helpful little pamphlets. 

And no matter how much Keith tried, he couldn't stop thinking about lance, and what happened. He didn't know what to think. 

He shook his head, trying to put away all of his negative thoughts. He had been looking forward to his nest all day, and the world be damned if he couldn't enjoy it. 

He let out a keening noise as he snuggled deeper under his blankets and got comfy. His breaths became more rumbling as he began to purr. Another thing that omega could do, according to Kolivan. 

He had finally calmed down, and he was ready to relax and maybe even nap in his happy little nook. 

"Keith?"

His positive thoughts shattered. 

"It's Lance. We, um... I think we need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments and kudos :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith finally have an actual talk, and Keith realizes some things about his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I'll actually get into the pregnancy stuff. Morning sickness, cravings, all that weird shit.

Keith sat frozen in his nest. 

Lance knocked again. "Come on, man. I know you're in there."

Keith began to tremble. Finally, he had been able to calm himself and settle down. Of course that was ruined by lance. 

He took a deep shuddering breath. "I don't want to do that again. Go away."

Keith let out the air he'd been holding in and smiled a bit. He was proud of himself for saying no to the man. 

"What? No, that's not why I'm here. Look, I REALLY think we should talk."

Keith frowned and began whining in distress. He didn't wanna see lance. He didn't wanna see anyone. But, as usual, Keith didn't get a choice in the matter. 

Lance opened the door, without Keith's permission, and took a step into his room. 

Keith gave Lance an unhappy look and burrowed deeper into his nest. 

Lance sighed. "Look, I know you're upset with me... but we really need to talk about this pregnancy... thing."

"Upset?" Keith narrowed his eyes at him. "You forced yourself on me."

"That's not true!" Lance gave him an incredulous look. "You willingly slept with me. I didn't hold you down, I didn't threaten you. You didn't tell me to stop."

Keith mentally noted that he had told lance to stop. "I wasn't in control of my body. I'm still not in control of my body. But, I'm telling you right now. I didn't want the blade members to do it, I didn't want you to do it, and I don't want anyone to ever do it again."

Lance furrowed his brows. "The blade? I thought... but you looked..."

"I was submitting to them. I was in heat. Every cell in my body told me to let them use me. To present."

Lance looked at his feet in shame. He hadn't thought about it like that. Had he actually forced his team mate to have sex with him?

"I'm so sorry Keith. I wish I would've known. I just thought..." 

Lance sighed fought back the tears in his eyes. "Are you really pregnant?"

Keith eyed lance with sympathy, despite what he had done. "Yeah." He nodded. "You might not even be the father of one of them."

Lance looked up. "But what if I am? What if I've ruined everything? I hurt you, Keith. I fucked everything up."

Keith played with the fabric of his blanket. "No, I wouldn't say that it was your fault, honestly."

It was his own fault. It was his body that decided to betray him like this. It was his own damn fault. 

<>

For two straight hours, Keith had silence. 

He was curled up in his nest, his body warm to the point of comfort. His stuck out a little at the end of his blanket, but otherwise, he was completely content. He wished he'd had a nest for all the other times his life had gone to shit. 

He placed his hand along the lines of his tummy, and trailed his fingertips across. 

What would happen when he gave birth? He would be a father- or mother? He still had no idea what to call himself. 

He would have to take care of children. His whole life, the only person he ever had to look after was himself. Now, there were tiny, innocent lives in his hands. It was a mind blowing feeling. 

He wouldn't be able to contribute to whole world saving dilemma for who knows how long. And even if he could, where would he go? He wasn't a paladin of voltron anymore. And the blades-

There was no way he could go back to them. He supposed he could join the rebel fighters with Matt...

Keith sighed and closed his eyes. His life was never going to be the same again.


End file.
